Discovered in War
by catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: Okay title sucks, I was going for this 'discovered' theme!Three years.That's how long this war has been going on.When is it going to end?How did it even start?This is the story of the discovery and the war and finally the end to the invasion! OCs in here!
1. A dream? What is going on?

Tamama sat on the bench curled up.

"He's late." Tamama mumbled to himself. He looked at his wrist for what seemed like the millionth time. He wanted to go home and be wrapped in a warm comforter, snuggling up next to one person and not care about anything.

"Hey! I'm sorry I'm late!" Tamama looked up to see the thick black hair damped by the rain. It was the first thing he always looks at on the body. Then to the face flushed from the cold and the lips parting open to let out steams of air.

"Its fine," He pushed himself up as his eyes drift to the legs. The person had seen better looking pants in earlier days of his life and stay on pekopon and the shoes looked like they needed to be replaced soon.

They held out their hand, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes I am Gunso-san!" Tamama replied.

"Then, please Tamama, please wake up!"

'What?' Tamama eyes widen and his vision went dark. He shot up out of his bed, panting. He glanced over to his side to see Keroro sleeping. Keroro begin to stir.

"Tama? What's wrong?"

"Bad dream. How long has this war been going on?" Tamama lay back down and got comfortable next to Keroro.

"About three years, a third of the time we have been on this planet. It will end soon, hopefully," Keroro yawned, "Go back to sleep Tama. We have a lot of work tomorrow."

"Alright," Tamama closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

**A/B: Okay I love Keroro Gunso a lot! KeroTama is one of my favorite pairings and this story is all about them and a war. This story goes back and forth between years so make sure you pay attention at the top of the chapter! Oh yeah I use a certain type of version of human form for the Kerons**

**Keroro-black hair**

**Tamama(and Uzu/Uzumaka…My OC!)-Red hair and blue eyes(dark blue for Tamama, Light blue for Uzu)**

**Giroro and Garuru-Golden Blonde(like…Germany or something) hair**

**Kururu and Tororo-Orangeish hair**

**Dororo and Pururu- Pinkish hair**

**Taruru- wheat Blonde(like England) hair**

**Zororo- light brown**

**If you want to see pictures…I should have some up on my deviantart account soon (same name!) **


	2. 3years ago we lost Uzu and were discover

Three years ago:

Tamama stared out of the window of the elevator with a blank face.

"Cheer up Tama-chan! We are going to the top floor to the sweets shop," Dororo told the young man but his dark blue eyes didn't move away.

"Something is going on down there," Tamama said dully.

Something was indeed going on down on the ground. There was a public speaker and nearby was Uzumaka, Uzu Tamama's older sister, who was acting as a bodyguard.

"I bet its nothing," Dororo tried to reassure the young man. He had volunteered to take the red head to a sweet shop that was nearby the public speaker so that if he was needed he could jump into action.

"Yeah I hope so!" Tamama took his eyes off the window to smile at Dororo.

That was when the main action on the ground started.

"My people of Japan! We have been fooled for so long! As humans we deserve to know what is on our planet. Who remembers six years ago when there where unnatural clouds in the sky?" There were shouts from the crowd and Uzu looked over to Giroro nervously. Six years ago was when the Keroro Platoon came.

"Or five years ago when something plummet to our ground?" Uzu widen her eyes. Five years ago was when she came accidentally on purpose.

"Or four years ago when there were explosions near a suburb?" Uzu resist the urge to slap her face, instead she sent a glare to Garuru, Giroro's older brother. Four years ago was when his platoon had came to enforce the Keroro Platoon to actually invade Pekopon.

"Or all of those weird events that happened in the past six years!"

She sent a look to Keroro, who was in the crowd. He nods his head and she smiled as she watches that black hair bob. She looked over to Giroro and nod. She watch him nod his head to his brother, blonde hair moving out of place earned a scowl. Garuru wanted to chuckle at his brother's expression but at the moment they had a job to do. Uzu stride forward and grabbed the speaker.

"You are under aAHHAH!" Uzu pulled away as soon as she felt the electricity flow through her arm and chest. This was why she had gone first. Giroro came from the left and Garuru from the right but they pulled away as soon as a much stronger current passed through them.

"The heck!" Garuru sat on his knees clutching at his chest.

"Much stronger for the males, huh? That is quite unfair!" Giroro panted and shook his head as Uzu screamed at the speaker.

"MY PEOPLE OF JAPAN! I GIVE TO YOU ALIENS! Aliens are all round us! With this," The speaker held up the device that shocked the three, "And a strong radio signal, we can revel them all! Watch as these three 'humans' change back into their regular forms!"

And that they did. They grew smaller and their clothing became their colored skin.

"They are everywhere! Even in the crowd!" Uzu recover instantly.

"Keroro! RUN!" She screamed, but it was too late. The speaker already fired his device and shocked Keroro.

"Keroro Gunso!" Garuru gasped out. Giroro reached up to his head but remembered that they had removed their hats before they put on their suits.

Everything was chaotic.

Dororo looked out of the window and just knew they had to get out of there. They just didn't have a way out. He looked behind him to Kururu and the two young members of the Garuru Platoon.

"It's happening."

"I know."

Everyone was screaming and Keroro tried to get out of the way of the feet. He wished they hadn't removed their hats. If they hadn't they would be able to be pekoponjins in under ten seconds again. He wished that Tamama was somewhere safe and out of sight. Uzu was grabbed and Giroro and Garuru were kicked into the crowd. Giroro managed to carry his brother out of the way of the legs and feet. Keroro somehow joined up with them.

"How did he get a hold of that?" Keroro screamed over the pekoponjins.

"I don't know!" Giroro snapped. He held his brother close to him, "Garuru please be okay!"

"I will, little brother, but where is General Uzumaka?" Giroro and Keroro paled. They both realized that she had been grabbed.

"FUUU-"

"Tamama don't look down!" Dororo warned as he scanned the crowd. He had watched Uzu be grabbed and he didn't want Tamama to see Keroro get shock and have to run for his life trying to get to Giroro and Garuru.

"I knew something was going on!" Tamama screamed, "What is it? Why must you keep it as a secret?"

Dororo stayed quiet.

"The pekoponjins are declaring a war on us," It was Kururu who answered Tamama's questions.

"Us? Or all aliens?" Taruru asked.

"Not quite sure yet, but either way is going to be messy and long."

The war had begun and the humans already had their first POW. Their POW was General Uzumaka, the Red Whirlpool. It was very smart of them actually. It weakened the Kerons greatly, since they didn't really know what to do now. It had been Uzu who had come up with the plan. They were lost and hurt, but most of all, they were discovered.


	3. Present Day,the next morning Uzu? What?

Present day: The next morning

Tamama was awake first. There was a small noise and he jumped out of the bed he shared with Keroro. He instantly got in a battle stance; his eyes looked for anything that could be used a weapon.

"You do know that you don't have to do that, right?" Tamama relaxed when he heard that voice.

"Nee-chan!" Keroro sat up now and earned a glare from Uzu.

"What?" Keroro really didn't want Uzu upset at, "What time is it?"

"8:39. I allowed you to sleep because of earlier this week," Uzu threw a packet to Keroro, "Next week's mission."

Keroro sighed and flipped through it. He glances at words every now and then.

"Keroro, just look at the first page," Uzu stated, "All of that other stuff is just a bunch of crap that I need to know."

Keroro flipped to the first page. It was just a simple supply mission. The members were himself, Uzu, Giroro, Garuru and a few names he didn't know.

"Hey who are these people?"

"The support we been trying to request. If we do well on this mission we get to do this my way and the invasion and sweep will be done!" Uzu explained.

"What's a sweep desu?"

"Nothing you need to know about!" Keroro and Uzu screamed at the same time. Tamama was stunned but shook it off.

"Am I going on the mission?"

"No, you need to stay here Tama-chi. More important things for you to do here than out in the field," Uzu reassured him, "Keroro get dress. We need to run some drills."

Keroro groaned, "Fine."

"Don't complain! Just do it!" Uzu threw her arms up in the air, "I'm going to the training room, go there when you are done getting dress."


	4. 3YA, what do we do now?

Three years ago: A week after Uzu was made POW

They were confused, all fourteen of them. Uzu had not explained the next part of the plan and they were starting to think that there was no next part. So now they were sitting in a room trying to figure out what to do next.

"Well how is the development of a better Pekoponjin suit?" Keroro asked. They did need those suits to be seen in public by pekoponjins.

"It's not easy but we are working on it," Kururu mumbled. He and the two other hackers were slowly trying to make the suits.

"It would go by faster if we had more support," Tororo commented, "When is the rest of the army going to help us?"

No one answered. They were technically dead to Keron, so getting help was going to be hard.

"I think our main problem is Garuru at the moment," Yukisa, Uzu's platoon member and the third hacker, yawned out. And what she said was true. Garuru had still not recovered from the electric shock a week ago. Pururu was trying her best, but it wasn't enough.

"Maybe we can get supplies from the HQ," Tamama suggested.

"How are suppose to do THAT?" Kimiru, the second-in-command of the Uzumaka Platoon, growled, "Only Uzumaka can contact them and last time I checked we don't-ah!"

"Ah, desu?" Everyone looked at Tamama.

"It could work."

"Yes it could."

"I believe we do have Uzu right next to us and with her we have HQ!"

"What?" Now it was just Tamama who was confused.

"If we find some eye contacts and pin that piece of hair down."

"And cut that strand! Uzu has one too, but shorter!" Tamama grabbed his long red hair strand without fully realizing it.

"Put him in some of her clothing and give him something to alter his voice."

"I can do that, kukuku!"

'What is going on? Why are they looking at me like that, desu?' Tamama just wanted answers and why did he feel like he was being led somewhere?

**A/N: Any name you don't recognize is an OC of mine…there will be a lot…**


	5. PD, Oh by Ra! Uzu is on her last nerve?

Present Day: One hour later

Uzu paced from one side of the room to the other with several Kerons watching her.

"Just give him some time General. Keroro always does this." She stopped.

"I know, but it doesn't stop me from pacing and thinking of why they were sharing a bed!"

No one explained to her either. She knew that Tamama was an adult, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to be overprotective of him. When he went out, she was always scared that he wouldn't come back. Tamama was the last family she had and she was going to hold on to him!

The door finally slid open to reveal Keroro, dressed in the simple training armor they always wore. Black torso guard on top of a skintight black jumpsuit and simple combat boots.

"Sorry that I'm late!" He apologized.

"Doesn't matter; just thank Ra that you made it at all!" Uzu grabbed him and put him in the line next to Giroro.

"Who?" He asked quietly to Giroro.

"Egyptian god, she has a new protection charm on her neck," Giroro whispered back.

"Hey you two! Do you have the ability to read my mind to know what we are going to do on this mission?" They shook their heads, "Then SHUT UP!"

Everyone flinched; it wasn't good to be one Uzu's bad side. People died because of being on her bad side.

"This mission next week is going to be a bit harder than the missions we have done before. We are going undercover into the pekopon HQ to get supplies."

"Are you insane?" someone asked.

"Yes, but I know my way in and out of that place. We are to act like we work there and are bringing in POWs. Those will be the two soldiers watching us make our every move and deciding if we deserve the rest of the army's help. Now here's the plan…"


	6. 3YA KeroTama so close! Why Uzu? Why?

Three years ago: Two hours later…

Tamama had a REALLY bad feeling about this plan.

"Tamama-sempai, the scissors are here!" Tamama gulped. The scissors were the last part of the plan. If he didn't use them now, then the uniform (that they took from his sister's closet) that they altered, the voice disguiser mouth piece that Kururu whipped up quickly (and tested too!) and lighter blue color eye contacts would be for nothing! Tamama took the scissors and opened and closed them a few times, testing himself. He gulped again and grabbed the thick long red strand that went to his collar bone; he held it out and the hand that held the scissor began to shake. He took a huge breathe and squeezed his eyes shut. He closed the scissors on the hair. Most would think that he was being dramatic but it was the cutting of this strand that made him an adult in this 'pekoponjin' form, but it wasn't the real time. Tamama had been 19 when the Keroro Platoon was assigned Pekopon, he had been classified as a child still but he had been an adult for a full year. Tamama would never look like an adult male instead he would look like a female. He was fine with this. Let Uzu be the boy of the two siblings! He was completely fine with that…about five hours ago…now he wish he had done his family's adult cut seven years ago, but he was happy he hadn't. It got Keroro to flirt with him.

"Oh I'm sorry sir! I was looking for a cute little boy, not a strong young handsome man," Keroro ran a hand over one of his shoulders, "And especially not on in a uniform!" Tamama blushed.

"Gunso-san I…" They stepped away from each other, "No defiantly not now!"

"Yeah especially when you sound like Uzu," Keroro looked away, "Maybe we can do something later together or-"

Tamama parted away from Keroro and removed the mouth piece, "Yes I would like to do something later," Tamama put the mouth piece back in.

"Here goes nothing!" He started to walk out of the room leaving Keroro speechless. He licked his lips and stopped. He could taste Keroro on his lips and it made him smile. He liked the taste and he was hoping he would be getting to know that taste even more.

**A/N: Okay let me explain something here. All adult Kerons have tattoos of their symbol on their shoulders, Right for Males and Left for Females. All 'children' have a necklace of the symbol. Tamama has technically been an adult before Pekopon invasion, but under some weird agreement Tamama kept his necklace and pretended to still be underage.**

**I think that Tamama is secretly a female! Sort of…a male with female organs or something…yes**


End file.
